Pinky and the Brain: Star Warners Credits (1998)
"Star Warners" Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Supervising Producer Rusty Mills Producers Liz Holzman Charles M. Howell IV Written by Liz Holzman Charles M. Howell IV Tom Ruegger Directed by Nelson Recinos Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editor Charles M. Howell IV Production Manager Bill Devine Theme by Richard Stone Music by Gordon L. Goodwin Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Maurice LaMarche as Brain-2-Me-2 Rob Paulsen as 3-Pinky-O Tress MacNeille as Princess Dot Jess Harnell as Wakk Skylicker Frank Welker as Girth Plotz Sherri Stoner as Slappy Wanna Nappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippoda Chick Vennera as Pesto Nancy Cartwright as Mindy Julie Brown as Minerva Mink Ben Stein as Pup Pumphandle Jeff Glen Bennett as Baloney Neil Ross as Marvin Martian John Mariano as Bobby Additional Story Dev. Earl Kress Wendell Morris Tom Sheppard Addit. Materials by Rob Davies Barry Caldwell Mary Hanley Gordon Bressack Rusty Mills Paul Dini Debbie Baber Sandra Frame Visit Our Web Site at HTTP://www.kidswb.com B.G. Key Design Dave O'Day Hugh Pettibone Art Direction Liz Holzman Rusty Mills Storyboards Barry Caldwell Curtis Cim Rob Davies Sandra Frame Karen Jepson Diane Kredensor Enrique May Jason So Model/Prop Design Darrell Bowen Alexandra Kube Bruce Largent Greg Peters Ralph Sosa Dave Warren B.G. Paint Greg Battes Timing Director Greg Reyna Sheet Timing Greg Reyna Kunio Shimamura Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Eleanor Warren Gregory Hinde Karl Jacobs Copying & Shipping Ana Arce Bill Ryan Archives Manager Geno DuBois Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Athena Christianakis Frances Mencia Sarah Tomassi Maria Womack Manager Ink & Paint Geno DuBois Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Eric Nordberg Color Key Robin D. Kane Painters Michael Chutuuk Bill Ohanesian Kim Pettijohn Director of Post Production Joe Sandusky Director of Videotape Post Prod. Jay Weinman Editor Rob DeSales Editorial Technical Supervisor Bradford Keatts Post Prod. Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Sound Readers Randy Paton Fred Salinas Joseph Trueba ADR Supervisor Kelly Ann Foley Post Prod. Coordinator John Voralik Audio Recording & Post Production Facility Monterey Post Supervising Dial/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue Editor John Hegedes Supervising SFX Editor Robert Hargreaves Sound Effects Editor Greg Beaumont Foley Artist Gary Marullo Post-Prod. Coor. Tracy Clark Re-Rec. Engineers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. John Hegedes Patrick Rodman ADR/Dial Engineers John Hegedes Patrick Rodman Assitant Engineer Paul Brantley Assistants to the Senior Producer Dawn Sturm Kimberly McKelvey Assistant to the Supervising Producer Bonnie Coleman Talent Coordinator Leslie Lamers Recording Administrator Erin Keeler-Hufford Voice Over Assistant Dario Fagnani Heather Isaacs Videotape Supervision Panela MacLaren Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Production Facility The Post Group Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein Music Editor Tom Lavin for MX Editing, Inc. Colorist Jeff Hoffman Online Editor Bruce Ochmanek Post Prod. Assists. Bill Fiala Josh Coffman Orchestration Steve Holtman Senior Production Coordinator Alesia Robertson Production Coordinators Linda L. Peterson Cynthia Walker Nympholepsy: To gavce a Desire For An Unatainable Idea Animation Services Wang Production General Manager: Alex Liu Production Manager: George Chang Overseas Production General Manager: Steve Chen Production Coordinator: Stephanie Liao Animation Supervisors: Watertree Hsieh. Ivan Yu In-Between Supervisor: Alex Chang Check Supervisor: Jasmine Shieh Retake Supervisor: Ele Lau Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Howard Schwartz Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Andy Lewis Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1998 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:The WB Television Network Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:HBO Max